1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional mouse pad may be a two-layer structure, mainly including a top layer 2 and a bottom layer 4. The top layer 2 has frictional and/or optical properties for a mouse to function and slide thereon. The bottom layer 4 may provide some mechanical strength to the mouse pad. However, grime is adapted to adhere to a bottom surface of a mouse working on a conventional mouse pad. Thus the mouse may have malfunction and insensitive problems, especially the wheel mouse. Such situations are really troublesome to the users.
Besides, conventional multi-layer mouse pads are mostly formed with the help of glue. Such mouse pads may have glue residuals around their peripheries, and they may tend to delaminate when the bonding of the glue is weakened as time lapses.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.